


No Money on the Highlands

by WackyHomie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyHomie/pseuds/WackyHomie
Summary: Alex is on vacation in Scotland, but after getting into trouble, he ends up with few to no money. How is he gonna find a place to stay now?? Certainly not with this drunk guy who kept pissing him off...or is it?
Relationships: Alexey Karshov/Connor Mackinnon
Kudos: 2





	No Money on the Highlands

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well...never thought I would be writing something in my life, especially something based on my friends and not some show I love... as normal people would! But anyway, to whoever reads this, have fun!

**CHAPTER I: TROUBLE IN SCOTS TOWN**

**P.O.V Alex**

_I don't even know why I choose this fucking, cold-ass, sad town as my vacation spot!_ That's what I kept thinking as I walked around Pitlochry. I arrived yesterday and already have a reason to not come back here ever again. Like, I thought I had everything figured out for my stay. I booked a hotel room for a week and all that stuff. _turns out_ , the system had some kind of _error_ and now I have to pay for each day of my stay individually. Hell, at least the error didn't charge my previous booking. This is why it's important to always have some back-up money!

Anyway, back to the present. I just...really want to forget about that and relax. And by relax, I mean getting drunk as fuck in a local pub. So, I make my way around town for a bit before I find just what I was looking for. The pub was a small, back-alley place, and as I entered It was pretty dark even though the sun still shinned outside. There were a few patrons scattered around the room. Some old men playing domino in a corner, a random dude drinking in another, but what caught my attention was the guy sitting in the counter. I mean can you really blame?! That's the most disheveled, mop of red hair I saw in my life and that's not the only thing that stud out if the half-finished bottle of vodka beside him was something to talk about...like, was that guy really drinking it all by himself?! Not that I haven't done that myself...who am I to judge.

Well, that incredibly drunk guy seemed like a pathetic loser. But then again, who am I to judge? I too was a loser in a pub about to get drunk. After a quick look around the small room, I made my way to the counter to order myself a drink...a rum coke to be precise. I sit down on the end, so the drunk guy was sitting on the opposite corner. As the calm background music filled the room I just sat and thought of how unlucky I've been so far. These past few hours in Scotland haven't turned great. 

Out of nowhere the seat right next to me wasn't empty anymore. As I looked beside me, I noticed that the red-haired drunk man made his way to me, mumbling nonsense to himself. A minute passed and the guy who now had drunk the entirety of the bottle sparked a conversation:  
\- "Did someone cum in your eye to make it white?"- I turned my head at the sudden question. _Was this guy serious?_ Either way, I made direct eye contact as he giggled right into my angered face.  
\- "Excuse me?"


End file.
